Let It Burn
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: It's just not Hidan's day, well, month actually. Things just haven't been going the way that he's wanted. He had been interrupted during his ritual just to be told that he was being taken off of a mission that he had actually been looking forward to, then his boyfriend, Kakuzu had been ignoring him for money. Will Hidan's anger make things worse or will it fix things?


Kakuzu/ Hidan

Yaoi

Romance/ Angst/ Horror/ Humor/ One-shot

**Summary: It's just not Hidan's day, well, month actually. Things just haven't been going the way that he's wanted. He had been interrupted during his ritual just to be told that he was being taken off of a mission that he had actually been looking forward to, **_**then **_**his boyfriend, Kakuzu had been ignoring him for money.**

**Will Hidan's anger make things worse or will it fix things?**

**Please review at the end. First time writing for this pair so I'm nervous.**

**Mature (18 or older!)**for: Cussing, bondage, sadomasochism, blood, graphic scenes and some good old fashioned man on man lovin', oh, and Hidan's mouth.

**Warning: this story has little plot and is mainly nothing but smutty porn. Would also like to remind that this is **GRAPHIC YAOI.** So if this isn't to your liking turn back now. Don't bitch later because you didn't heed the warning label that is clearly given.**

**Let It Burn**

Kakuzu was sitting at his desk, counting his money with a composed expression on his face when Hidan burst into their shared apartment, cussing his head off.

"Fucking Jashin! Everyone should just go to fucking Hell already!" he yelled plopping onto the couch.

Kakuzu sighed and sat the money down, marking where he was. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get anything down done now with the Jashinist back and apparently in a foul mood.

He turned to face the silver haired male while crossing his stitched arms over his massive chest.

"What the Hell is your problem now, Hidan? Your disrupting my work." Kakuzu said bitterly.

At hearing Kakuzu's words, Hidan glared at the elder man and growled.

"I that all you fucking care about you prick?! Fucking money?!" Hidan yelled standing up.

Kakuzu just returned the glare.

"Money is what is most important. It buys everything, it's what everyone wants. Money is universal." Kakuzu said with a slight growl to his tone.

That however, is what pushed Hidan over the edge.

"Fuck you and your fucking Jashin damned money, Kakuzu! I should just set it all on fire, maybe then you'd pay some attention to me!"Hidan yelled, furious at this bastard for being such a money loving ass.

Kakuzu's entire persona darkened at the mention of his precious money being destroyed.

Kakuzu stood and stalked over to his boyfriend, looming over him dangerously.

"Shut your mouth Hidan before I remove your head to do it for you." He growled.

Hidan's eyes glazed with anger and his body shook as he shoved Kakuzu's body away from him. He stormed off in the direction of their bedroom and slammed the door shut so hard he thought he heard it splinter.

"What the was that all about? I thought girls were the only ones to PMS." Kakuzu said to himself as he sat back down, putting in his earphones so that he could concentrate on his money where he had left off.

Hidan paced angrily in their room while cussing the brunette to high Jashin.

'Damn Kakuzu and his fucking money,' Hidan thought to himself as he maneuvered his body onto the bed so that he was sitting with his legs crossed.

This has not been Hidan's month.

He had been interrupted during his ritual just to be told that he was being told that he was being taken off of a mission that he had actually been looking forward to, _then _his boyfriend, Kakuzu has been ignoring him for money.

It had been weeks since they had done anything together. It was driving the silverette mad.

He needed it so bad that he had even tried doing it himself, but it wasn't the same as having Kakuzu do it and it had just frustrated him more.

Hidan thought to himself for a moment. Maybe he should set it all on fire, well maybe just some of it or Kakuzu may just actually try and kill him for real.

He got up and walked over to his dresser. Hidan pulled open a drawer where he kept his money, next he grabbed a book of matches.

Hidan wouldn't burn Kakuzu's money, instead he would burn his own. He didn't care for money, in fact he thought the world would be a better place without the damnable stuff.

Besides, who needed money when you had Lord Jashin.

At this way Kakuzu would be mad, but not in killing mode and if Kakuzu was mad then Hidan might get punished. It made him shiver just thinking about it. Jashin he loved to get punished.

All that pain turned pleasure.

Hidan felt his manhood twitch and he moaned slightly.

Hidan went to his desk and sat down, hoping to act casual.

Before he lit the money he called for Kakuzu to come in the only way that he knew how.

"Get the fuck in here _'Kuzu_! I have this month's share for the rent!" he called out, even adding the hated nick name into the mix to get him here faster.

Hidan sat there, waiting, but there was no sign that the other man was coming.

Growling, Hidan grabbed his money and the matches and went to see what was taking Kakuzu so long.

When Hidan opened the door, he saw that Kakuzu was at his desk, _still_ counting money and he had his headphones in so that he couldn't hear anything, namely the silverette, Kakuzu had even told him so. But he had had the damned things in his head all Jashin damned week.

It already pissed him off on a regular day so with the circumstances being what they were, it just plain down infuriated him now.

He grabbed a match and struck it then he came up behind Kakuzu, who still didn't pay him any heed. Stupid son-of-a-bitch had this coming.

Fuck just burning some, he'd burn it all.

He held the match under a corner of the bills and waited for them to catch flame.

Hidan smirked as he out out the match and then waved the burning money in front of Kakuzu's unsuspecting face.

The brunette stilled and his green-black eyes widened at the sight of his precious money in flames.

He snatched them away and tried to save them but it was too late, over half of the bills had turned into gray-black ash already.

Kakuzu yanked out his music and flung around to glare at Hidan, who was smirking with a job well done.

Kakuzu growled loudly and released his thread. Hidan's eyes widened just slightly as they wrapped around his entire body. His arms, legs, upper body and even his neck.

Anyone that was normal would have been scared to death at this point, but Hidan wasn't normal, not by any sense of the word. In fact, he seemed to relish the sense of danger, he even had a hard-on that was beginning to strain against his Akatski pants.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Kakuzu growled out at Hidan.

Hidan kept quiet which was strange for the Jashinist since he was always running off at the mouth. But Hidan knew that it would piss the other off and that's what wanted, Kakuzu was the best when he was pissed off.

Kakuzu tightened his threads but it didn't have the proper effect. Hidan liked the tightness and moaned wishing they were tighter.

"I get it." Kakuzu said bitterly, "You want to fuck. Fine."

The stitched ninja lifted Hidan into the air with his threads and then slammed him into a wall.

"Ahh..." Hidan moaned as a shock went through his back.

"I know that you like it rough. That the pain brings you pleasure." Kakuzu taunted.

"Oh... yes." Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask.

"Well that's to bad now, isn't it? I know that's why you did what you did, for punishment, but this is going to be a different kind of punishment."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu confused, wondering what he had meant by that.

"What?" he asked to clarify.

Kakuzu's smirk grew.

"It's not punishment if you enjoy it, right?" Kakuzu said smugly.

At those words Hidan began to struggle against his bonds.

"No! I want it like always!" Hidan yelled pissed at how things had shifted from what he wanted.

"Like I said, Hidan. It's not punishment if you enjoy it." Kakuzu said as he pulled the squirming man away from the wall and took him into their room. Next he gently laid the purple eyed man one the bed, keeping his threads around him.

If he didn't, Hidan would run, and that he knew for a fact.

Kakuzu pulled off his cloak and then crawled on top of the silverette and kissed him gently through his mask.

"Mmf!..." Hidan tried to turn his head away but Kakuzu's threads stopped him.

He wanted it rough and hard not soft and gentle.

Damn it!

Kakuzu pulled away slightly and used a free hand to grab a kunai from his case. He then used it to cut Hidan's cloak open.

Once the muscled, tanned flesh was in full view, Kakuzu set the blade down on the nightstand and then he began to caress the skin gently.

Hidan squirmed under the touch, not liking the softness of it at all.

_This_ was torture, of the highest degree.

Kakuzu went through the motions of being gentle. Truth was, he wasn't sure how long he could do this either.

Like Hidan, he enjoyed pain, unlike Hidan, he enjoyed giving it, _not_ receiving it. Though in a way he was causing pain, because Hidan was not liking this, so Kakuzu could and would last longer than the silverette.

Yes, the gentleness was hard on his, but it was even harder on Hidan. The silverette's erection was even gone.

Kakuzu pulled his mask off and began kissing down pale skin. He stopped at a pink nipple and flicked his tongue over the bud, lapping at it as gently as he could muster.

Hidan groaned and tried to arch away from his tongue.

"Kakuzu, no- stop... I don't like this." Hidan said trying even harder to get away.

Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and pointed his green eyes to angry purple ones.

"No one _likes_ punishment Hidan, that's why it's called punishment." and with that said he continued his ministrations.

"No!Kakuzu, stop!" Hidan yelled.

The brunette just ignored his words and trailed butterfly kisses over Hidan's chest.

Damn this was getting harder and harder. He didn't like being gentle, he didn't like being soft, and he didn't like being sweet.

His type _and _Hidan's type of gentle, soft and sweet was rough, hard and brutal.

Kakuzu slid lower and began undoing Hidan's pants.

Hidan gasped and yanked on his bonds, managing to get his hands free. He grabbed at Kakuzu's hair and pulled, which caused Kakuzu to growl deep in his throat.

He released more threads and wound them around Hidan's wrists then pinned them above the silverette's head so that he couldn't move them at all.

"Noo.." Hidan groaned when Kakuzu had pulled his pants off completely.

Since the Jashinist didn't wear any underwear, Kakuzu's goal was in clear sight. He grabbed at Hidan's flaccid member lightly and began to stroke it. It was a soft, feathery touch that drove them both insane.

Kakuzu would last longer than Hidan. The silverette would have to beg for his 'punishment'.

Hidan clenched his teeth together tightly and turned his lavender eyes away from those piercing green orbs that were watching him intensely.

Jashin he hated this! This was worse than not doing anything at all, and Hidan almost felt like crying at the torture.

Almost.

While Kakuzu kept stroking a still soft member he stuck two fingers into his own mouth and began to wet them.

They hardly ever used lube, it wasn't how they liked it. They just did everything dry and any wetness came from blood or cum.

Kakuzu slipped his fingers from his mouth when he deemed them wet enough. Next he trailed them down Hidan's body and to that tight pink entrance, then began massaging the area.

When Hidan felt the press of fingers to his opening, his purple eyes shot to Kakuzu who was smirking.

"Noo..." Hidan said with a sense of disbelief.

Kakuzu slipped the tip of his pointer finger into the tight warmth and he felt Hidan clench around the digit as if to try and stop the invading appendage.

"Kakuzu, stop. I really don't like this" Hidan wined out.

"Too bad. Unless you apologize and beg, I'm going to keep doing this way." and with that he he pushed the finger in deeper and began massaging the walls wider.

"I won't." Hidan said through his clenched teeth.

Kakuzu shrugged like it wasn't a problem to him and kept moving his finger, looking the soft spot. That would really piss Hidan off.

Hidan's hands clenched into fists above his hands and he shut his eyes to try and concentrate on anything but the non-pleasure.

But when Kakuzu found his prostrate he lost it.

"Ahh!" Hidan moaned at first contact and then quickly bit his lip at the sound.

As Kakuzu kept rubbing the same spot it began to force a semi-erection and Hidan's eyes began to water began he knew what was about to happen. The brunette just kept rubbing and rubbing, trying to give him a prostate orgasm and he knew it wouldn't take him long to reach that state.

When Hidan began to squirm around Kakuzu knew that he was close.

The silverette bit down harder on his lip to keep any sound he was going to make inside.

With a final touch to his sweet spot, Hidan's hips jerked and he cum silently, the white liquid hitting his stomach and part of his chest.

Hidan whimpered softly when Kakuzu rubbed for a second more and then moved to start pulling slightly on his first ring of muscle and looked away.

He couldn't do this anymore. It was too much.

"Guess I struck a nerve." Kakuzu taunted and then slipped in a second finger when he didn't get a reaction.

Kakuzu rubbed at the tender prostate at the same time that he licked at a nipple and stroked the member that he still had in hand.

That was all that Hidan could take.

"Oh, Jashin!Kakuzu, please, I can't take anymore!" Hidan yelled trying to make the contact rougher.

Kakuzu's smirk widened.

"Then say it."

Hidan groaned, not wanting to say it, but wanting the pleasure that he knew it would bring.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I won't do it again, I swear to Jashin. I won't burn money again. Now touch me, please!" Hidan yelled.

"I am touching you." Kakuzu said, teasing the younger just a bit more.

Hidan growled in frustration and Kakuzu smiled.

This was going to be fun.

"You want me to touch you?" Kakuzu asked in a drawling voice and pulled his hands away from the pale body under him.

Hidan nodded as best as he could.

"Yes! Yes, please Kakuzu, I need it... need you."

Kakuzu's smile turned into a sadistic smirk as he lifted his upper body to look at Hidan in the eyes.

"Then I'll touch you, but you asked for it." Kakuzu warned in a husky rasp as he dragged his nails up Hidan's chest roughly, only to stop at the silverette's throat.

Hidan moaned and shivered at the tone combined with the slight burning of the scratches.

Jashin this was it. It was soo much better this way.

While Hidan was off in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Kakuzu's hand was wrapping itself around his slender throat.

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu curiously as thick fingers began to tighten just enough to be noticed.

Hidan's eyes widened slightly at the thought of being choked by Kakuzu and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

He had done it to himself before, the same way that Kakuzu was doing now, but its never been more than that. Hidan knew though that Kakuzu was going to take this to a completely different level and the thought of that just made the silverette harder.

Kakuzu noticed what was happening and smirked down at Hidan.

"You like that? You're such a masochist, you slut." He teased.

Hidan moaned at the words and swallowed down a lump just in time for Kakuzu to start squeezing harder, the air in his lungs beginning to abandon him.

It wasn't that bad, really. Hidan actually kind of liked it. He could still get a couple gasps in and the slight lack of oxygen was making him more sensitive.

All of a sudden Kakuzu's rough fingers tightened so hard that he couldn't inhale _or _exhale.

Hidan could feel his chest tightening painfully and he was starting to feel light headed even as it felt like it was going to pop.

Hidan began to struggle against his bonds again when the need for air began to arise. But even as he struggled, he kind of wished that Kakuzu didn't stop.

It just felt so good!

Just as he thought he was about to pass out, Kakuzu let go.

But before Hidan could drag any air into his starved lungs, Kakuzu did something unexpected.

The brunette shoved four un-lubed fingers into his entrance roughly, making Hidan moan loudly past his abused throat with air that he didn't have.

Hidan's body arched up in pleasurable pain and finally sucked in a burning breath.

"Ahh...fuck!" he moaned out hoarsely.

Kakuzu smirked down at the writhing body beneath him and shoved his fingers a bit deeper which was impressive. His fingers weren't small. He could wrap them half way around Hidan's head and were about the size of two fingers put together by anyone normal.

Hidan clenched his teeth together to fight another moan and Kakuzu felt himself grow in his pants.

Kakuzu leaned down and licked at Hidan's pulse point, then without warning he bit down, breaking the surprisingly soft skin. Blood met his tongue and he lapped it up greedily.

Hidan moaned and clenched around his still fingers. Kakuzu bit another spot at the same time that that jerked those fingers up suddenly.

"Ahh... Jashin, please... Kakuzu I want more. Give me more!" Hidan moaned out.

Kakuzu left bites all over Hidan's body before he pulled away.

He got off the bed and stripped off his pants. It was time to give them what they both wanted and needed.

Kakuzu unwound his threads and then quickly wrapped them back around Hidan's wrists so that they were tied to headboard and then around his ankles so that they were pushed up high and spread apart for Kakuzu's heated gaze.

The silverette's cock was stiff and standing proud with pre-cum leaking down to cover his sac and wet his twitching hold. His nipples were even hard and he hadn't touched them yet.

Kakuzu crawled between Hidan's spread legs and hovered over the prone body.

Hidan tried to push to get more contact but he wasn't able to move and it was driving him nuts.

"Are you ready Hidan?"

"Jashin yes! Give it to me already Kakuzu." Hidan pushed out.

Kakuzu smirked sadistically.

"I'm going to mess you up so bad that you won't be able to forget the feel of me even after I'm done wreaking you." Kakuzu said in a tauntingly, rough, evil voice that made Hidan shudder.

"Yes! Do it to me hard! Fuck me and tear me apart!" Hidan said with a strangled moan getting harder at just the dirty talk.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly.

"I'm going to fuck you up."

Kakuzu pushed Hidan's legs up further so that his knees were by his shoulders and his milky ass was in full sight for the torture that Kakuzu was about to bestow upon it.

Kakuzu roughly grabbed Hidan's ass cheeks and pulled them apart so that he could see the parted hole that he wanted so badly to just fuck, but Hidan wanted pleasurable pain so Kakuzu was going to torture him with what he wanted.

The brunette leaned down and bit at Hidan's pale cheek so that teeth marks could clearly be seen. A couple of teeth marks even began to well up with blood.

Kakuzu liked the sight of that dark liquid staining that creamy skin and whipped his fingers through it to spread the color.

Hidan groaned when Kakuzu shoved four slightly bloody fingers back into that tight heat and curved them straight into the silverette's prostrate.

"Ahh!" Hidan moaned and clenched around those fingers even tighter and tried to push them even deeper but he still couldn't move.

"Kakuzu, more." Hidan wined.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Hidan, I'm going to give you more than you can handle." Kakuzu said and then thrust in his thumb.

"Ah Jashin! Oh fuck your stretching me so far!" Hidan moaned out.

Kakuzu thrust his fingers like that for a moment then he pulled his thumb out and began rubbing Hidan's prostate roughly.

Hidan's cock hardened more and pre-cum oozed out more as the brunette milked the small bundle of nerves.

"No. Kakuzu, not just there..." Hidan groaned.

"But this is what you wanted." Kakuzu teased and kept stimulating the nerves only.

He didn't touch anything else and that was how he was going to make the younger cum for now.

Kakuzu kept rubbing the gland until Hidan clenched tightly around his fingers and came all over his chest, some even landed on his face because of the position that he was in.

"Mmn... ah!" Hidan moaned as his body spasmed and clenched until the orgasm was over with.

Hidan's body relaxed when he was done and he was breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I came from just that. At least the last time you were stroking me too." Hidan said quietly.

"Then your not going to believe a lot of things that are going to happen tonight."

"What?" the silverette asked confused.

Kakuzu smirked.

"You'll see." Kakuzu said, pulling out his blood staid fingers.

Some was from the bite and the other from stretching Hidan as fast as he had. Well actually he hadn't stretched Hidan at all. The two fingers earlier were nothing compared to four and even less compared to his own cock.

The width might be about right but at eleven inches long his fingers could hardly compare.

Next Kakuzu did something that he had never tried before, neither of them ever mentioned it either. But looking at the way that Hidan's hole was slightly agape and that he could almost see what was on the inside of his his uke. It make him twitch at the thought of being able to see deeper.

So Kakuzu took four of his threads and shaped them into about the size of a pencil, he rounded the tips and then pushed them one at a time into that wet heat until they were at least four inches deep. Kakuzu heard Hidan moan and pushed the threads an inch an a half deeper and heard the silverette groan, paired with a twitch in his hips.

"Do you like that Hidan?" Kakuzu said as he massaged the tight inner walls slightly.\

"Kakuzu, stop teasing. Give me more..." Hidan groaned.

"Okay." Kakuzu said slyly and began spreading Hidan's hole open.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing?!" Hidan gasped out as the brunette stretched him bit wider.

"I want to see inside you." Kakuzu said said honestly then pulled the silverette open as far as he could.

"Ah, Jashin! Don't o[en me up so wide! You're going to dry up all my insides!" Hidan moaned out loudly.

"I'll keep you nice and wet. You're going to make all sorts of wet, sloppy, nasty noises while I fuck you harder than ever before. Everyone will be able to hear your screams." Kakuzu said with a smirk, then pulled the threads further apart and watched as Hidan clenched his teeth to keep in any noise that might escape.

"That's not going to last long." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

Hidan groaned when he felt one of Kakuzu's fingers touch inside of him.

"You're so pink inside and I can see your see spot." Kakuzu said and then flicked said spot with his nail.

"Oh, fuck!." Hidan yelled and tried to clench around the objects in his ass, but the threads kept him fully open.

Kakuzu abused the spot some more. Flicking his nail over the bud repeatedly and watched as the nub grew swollen.

"No, not again. I don't want to cum this way again..." Hidan moaned balling his hands into fists and his toes curling.

"That's a pity, 'cuz I'm going to do it anyway." Kakuzu said and flicked at it once more before the silverette came loudly.

Hidan's inner walls shuddered and pulsed with the force of his orgasm. It had Kakuzu watching with amazed wonder.

"Wonderful." The stitched nin said in a husky whisper.

Hidan had a final jerk of his hips and then everything relaxed.

Kakuzu left his threads in and reached over for a bottle of pleasure enhancing lube.

When used it gave a tingling and heating sensation.

It was great.

The brunette smirked, pouring over half of the bottle into Hidan's hole, he enjoyed the sight of that gooey substance covered those pink walls and then slid in deeper.

"Kakuzu... it's cold and it feels weird." Hidan said and wiggled his ass slightly.

Kakuzu ignored him and began to slowly remove his threads. He heard Hidan groan when they popped out.

As those walls closed, some of the lube was pushed out and Kakuzu growled.

"Keep it in! Don't let anything come out unless I fuck it out, got it." Kakuzu growled and smacked Hidan on the ass, his eyes sparkling when a red print of hand became visible.

He smacked again, harder this time.

Hidan moaned as a bit of lube slipped past and he bit his lip.

Kakuzu smirked and slapped the other cheek as hard as he could.

"Ah...haa!"

"What did I just tell you Hidan?" Kakuzu asked huskily.

Hidan didn't say anything, he just kept his mouth pressed together tightly.

Kakuzu didn't like that he was being ignored so he reached down to Hidan's chest and raked his nails over pecking nipples.

"Ohh..." Hidan moaned and puffed his chest to try and get more of the touch.

"Answer me. What did I tell you?"

"Not... not to let it... out." Hidan breathed out.

"And what did you do?" Kakuzu asked and pinched the silverette's right nipple roughly.

"Ah! I let it... out."

"That's right and I'm going to punish you for not obeying m, Hidan." Kakuzu said dangerously and pulled the nipple that he was pinching up harshly.

"Fuck! Mmn... yes!" Hidan moaned like a slut.

"I'm going to fuck, Hidan, I'm going to make you scream my name and I'm going to make you enjoy becoming even more of a slut than you already are." Kakuzu whispered hotly while lining himself up to Hidan's twitching hole.

"Yes! Please... thrust it in all the way to my stomach! Make me cum because of your cock breaking me." Hidan moaned out.

Kakuzu growled low in his throat and then thrust in brutally, slamming all the way in to the hilt.

Kakuzu gasped quietly as that wet heat enveloped him and he heard Hidan release a shaky moan.

The brunette instantly began thrusting into the pale ass.

After a few thrusts, Kakuzu grabbed both of Hidan's ass cheeks and pushed them together tightly to create more friction.

When Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, he saw that the silverette had cum again, the white liquid sticking to most of his face and only a bit on his heaving chest.

Kakuzu slowed his thrusts so that it was like he was barely moving at all and grinned at Hidan's twisted face of pleasure.

"You came again." the brunette panted out and moved back in just as slowly.

Hidan whimpered.

"Was it the dirty talk or was it because I thrust in so harshly?" Kakuzu teased.

This was so much fun. Being able to watch this haughty man squirm under his touches was amazing and he just wanted to keep on doing it.

"B-both..." Hidan gasped out. "Please... move faster. Harder! N-need morree."

Kakuzu smirked.

He grabbed at milky cheeks and pulled them apart so that Hidan was looser around his cock.

Hidan gasped and looked at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu began thrusting harder and faster. Because of all the lube that he had added earlier, lewd, wet, slurping noises could be heard quite clearly.

It aroused them both further.

Kakuzu thrust with more force and then he suddenly pulled out, a lewd, sucking and slurping noise sounded in the closed area making Hidan's cheeks burn.

Kakuzu eyed Hidan.

"Amazing. I don't even have to hold you apart and I can see inside you. You really are a slut, aren't you?" the brunette said sticking two fingers into the wetness and feeling around.

"Mmn... don't touch..." Hidan groaned.

"What do you mean don't touch?"

"Too sensitive there... somewhere else." Hidan said softly.

"But I'm not done with you yet. I haven't cum at all yet. There's still plenty more to do." Kakuzu said and released his threads.

He knew that Hidan wouldn't run away anymore. He wouldn't want to.

Once the threads were gone however, Hidan didn't seem to even notice.

"Turn around. Put your chest on the bed and stick your ass up in the air. **Don't **let anything spill." Kakuzu threatened.

Hidan hesitated for a moment, but then he clenched his ass closed as much as he could and flipped his body so that he was in the position that Kakuzu had told him to to get in.

"Good boy." Kakuzu said slyly.

"Don't call me a boy!...ah..." Hidan but Kakuzu had grabbed his ass again and was kneading the soft flesh.

Hidan gasped and laid his cheek on the pillow with his hands up by his head.

What was Kakuzu going to do to him now?

Kakuzu stopped moving his hands and instead lined himself up once again.

He placed his open palm over Hidan's stomach and pressed his closer just as he thrust in.

Hidan sucked in a breath and Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow at what he felt.

Kakuzu pressed his hand firmer to the pale stomach, then he pulled out and thrust back in hard.

He smirked.

"Can you feel that Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and started a steady rhythm. "I can feel it. My cock hitting my hand through your stomach. Mmn... I love the fact that I'm penetrating you so deeply." Kakuzu said huskily.

"Nmm..." Hidan whimpered.

"Do you want more?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh Jashin! Fuck yes! You're so deep, but I want you deeper. Imprint yourself inside me!" Hidan pleaded.

"You'll get more."

Kakuzu kept thrusting shallowly and grabbed for the kunai that he had abandoned earlier.

Once it was in hand, Kakuzu ran the cold metal down the heated flesh of a Hidan's back.

The younger man shuddered and clenched his hands into the sheets. Waiting for the sweet sting of the blade.

When the first slice cut through his skin he moaned and shuddered around Kakuzu. They weren't deep cuts, just enough to leave a scar for a couple of days.

There was another cut and then another. Hidan had been close to cumming a couple of times but he forced himself to hold back.

He didn't want to cum again just yet.

When Kakuzu was finished carving into Hidan's back he tossed the kunai.

He faintly heard it 'thunk' somewhere but didn't pay anymore head to it that that.

"Give me your hand." Kakuzu demanded hotly.

Hidan brought his left hand back to meet Kakuzu's waiting one. The brunette had stopped thrusting for just a moment. Just so that he could place Hidan's slender hand on his stomach and then hold it there firmly with his own larger one.

"Kakuzu? What are you doing?" Hidan asked confused.

"Your going to feel me more." Kakuzu growled out into Hidan's ear.

Hidan moaned.

"Yeess. Make me feel it!"

Kakuzu began thrusting as hard as he could.

Each and every thrust hit Hidan's hand making them both groan at the contact and Kakuzu kept aiming for that.

"Oh my Jashin! You're hitting me soo deep, Kakuzu. Yes, ahh fuck! Make... me cum... l-like this." Hidan moaned out and began pushing himself back against Kakuzu, meeting each deep, powerful thrust.

All of a sudden Kakuzu hit that special spot inside and Hidan thrust back harder, a moan slipping past his lips.

"Fuck yes! Kakuzu, I'm so c-close!" Hidan yelled out.

Kakuzu brought his other hand to Hidan's back and rubbed at the abused flesh.

Hidan hissed out a breath and clenched tightly around Kakuzu, even as the larger man kept thrusting, drawing out his orgasm.

Kakuzu thrust in a couple more times and then he stopped. He shoved his cock as deep as he could and shuddered as he came deep inside of Hidan.

Hidan gasped and then moaned.

"Oh shit. I felt it. When you came, I felt it against my hand. It went so deep inside me." Hidan moaned out breathlessly.

"Hm... I wonder if I were to pull out then, will it all stay in or will it come out of your loose hole." Kakuzu taunted.

He slowly began to pull out and he felt Hidan clench around him, trying to keep him in.

"Noo... don't pull out yet." Hidan wined.

Kakuzu stopped before he was completely out and rubbed Hidan's flat stomach.

"Angle your hips down more." Kakuzu demanded while pushing down on the lower part of Hidan's back.

Hidan swallowed thickly and then did as Kakuzu commanded. He angled his body so that he was pushed up on his arms with his legs half folded under him and slightly spread. His ass almost completely facing down.

Kakuzu grinned and decided to reward Hidan by massaging the silverette's pale ass just the way that made him sigh and melt instantly .

Hidan shivered all the way down to his toes as Kakuzu slipped one hand up Hidan's chest, pinching at a pert nipple.

The brunette began twisting, pinching and pulling the nub. Making it extra sensitive.

Hidan gasped and arched into the touch, which made Kakuzu want to do it harder.

So making things worse for the silverette, Kakuzu began a slow thrust using only the very tip of his erection into Hidan's opening.

Torturing Hidan just a bit further.

"No. Kakuzu stop... I don't want to keep going." Hidan breathed out and tried to push away Kakuzu's hand from his chest.

Kakuzu leaned in, his sweaty chest against a bloody back, the salt causing the wounds to sting slightly. He tilted his head so that his mouth was beside Hidan's ear.

"I'm not done with you yet Hidan, finish what you started. We're done when I say we are." Kakuzu whisper with a deep husky voice and then bit at Hidan's ear lobe.

"Nnhff..." Hidan whimpered softly.

Kakuzu pulled away and continued with his ministrations.

He was going to make the silverette do it one more time. Just because he felt like it.

The older nin slowed even more while keeping the thrusts very shallow.

It seemed like it slow but this was going to be quick.

Kakuzu did this for only a moment and soon Hidan was already on the edge.

Hidan clenched suddenly just about to cum and then Kakuzu pushed him even further by slamming straight into Hidan's prostrate.

"Aahh ahh! Ohh... fuck!" Hidan moaned loudly and they both began cumming.

Just as the silverette's first jolt of orgasm hit him, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, then while still shooting his second load inside the silverette, he pulled out so that the rest of his seed would splatter that pale ass and his fingers holding those cheeks apart.

Kakuzu watched fascinated as Hidan jerked again and then this milky looking fluid slid out of Hidan in thick, sloppy globs and fell to the black sheets below.

Kakuzu shuddered and released a bit more onto that perfect ass.

Hidan groaned as the fluid kept coming, forming a puddle between his shaking and slightly parted legs.

Kakuzu leaned forward slightly and whisper something softly into Hidan's ear. This caused the silverette to shudder and whimper as another stream of white came from his ass and his cock.

When Hidan stopped he fell to the bed in a boneless heap, panting heavily.

Kakuzu stared down at the quivering body beneath him and smirked in a job well done.

His uke was completely sated now and would hopefully leave him alone now to get some work done.

He laid down beside Hidan and then covered them up.

It was quiet for a moment and then Hidan stirred slightly.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked past a scratchy throat.

"Hm?" he grunted felling beat now.

"I love you, too." Hidan whispered, so softly that he thought Kakuzu might not have heard him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked bluntly.

Hidan sighed and turned so that he was laying on his side.

"Maybe I should burn money more often if this is the result that I get." Hidan said just loudly enough for Kakuzu to hear.

Kakuzu growled loudly, took the hand that he had on top of the blankets and slammed a fist into Hidan's ribs, hearing a 'crack', Kakuzu smirked.

"Fuck! Jashin, damned, son-of-a- fucking bitch! That hurt!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu and grabbed at his ribs.

"I'll kill you if you try anything with money again." Kakuzu said completely serious.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu .

"I'm immortal, dumb ass!" Hidan yelled.

"You think that just because you are immortal you can't die? You're naive." Kakuzu said darkly. "There's more than one way to kill an immortal. You just have to be... crafty." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

"Are you threatening me?" Hidan asked incredulous.

"No. It's a promise. Don't EVER destroy money again." Kakuzu said without any sign of wavering. "Now stop being a pain in the ass."

"Asshole." Hidan muttered as he gripped at his sure-to-be-broken ribs.

"You'll get over it." Kakuzu said and then fell asleep.

Hidan pouted for a moment then found it not worth the energy. He laid there silently and then smirked.

He would definitely have to do this again.

**Oh my god,oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe I wrote something like this. I just wanted it to be like them and thought that this was close, oh god I hope so.**

**I'm so embarrassed.**

**Um, I hope you all like it, first time writing for this couple ever. Just read about them.**

**Please review so I know that it's okay to come out of hiding.**

**Now I will go to said hiding spot.**


End file.
